


Unbreak Broken

by msermesth



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Dark Reign (Marvel), Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Hopeful Ending, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Skrull Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/pseuds/msermesth
Summary: Jess hasn't been avoiding Carol since the returning from Skrull captivity because it was too hard to be with her, but because it was too easy.





	Unbreak Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ironlawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/gifts).



> Post-Secret Invasion, during Dark Reign. 
> 
> This is the first time I’ve written this pairing, so if something looks off, please tell me. I want to get them right.

Jess enters her temporary apartment through the front door. _How novel_ , she thinks as she puts the key in the lock. The last week had been a blur of fireescapes and back alleys and slipping in windows undetected. Bringing microwavable convenience store food back for dinner is the closest thing to a victory Jess is going to get during this unending sojourn in Madripoor.

But then she hears something small, something undetectable to anyone without enhanced hearing, something that puts every nerve in Jess’s body on high alert. She puts the flimsy convenience store bag on the floor and slowly pushes the door open with her shoulder, ready to attack the minute she can.

“Jess, it’s just me,” someone says, no _Carol_ says, and she’s standing there, right in front of the rickety bed with the threadbare blanket that takes up most of the one-room apartment. She’s almost luminescent, and she lights up the room with her flowing blond hair and the eyes of someone who regularly defies gravity.

The sight should make Jess’s alarm bells ring. It’s not as if she doesn’t have a lot of experience with imposters. But she wants it so bad to be Carol that she lets her guard down for a second and takes it all in as she pushes the door close with her hip.  “How do I know?” she asks and knows the answer won’t matter.

Carol does that to her.

“What are you doing here?” Carol asks instead of answering Jess’s question. Her posture relaxes, the loose fabric of her t-shirt stretching a different way over her breasts as her shoulders loosen.

“Is it important?” There is no way Carol doesn’t already know about SWORD. There is no reason Jess has to say ‘hunting down skrulls’ out loud.

Carol smiles and now she’s looks happy, content. She looks like the person Jess has been avoiding ever since she came back. “No,” she says with a loose shake of her head. “I missed you. I _miss_ you. You won’t answer my calls.”

“Maybe I don’t want to,” Jess responds and fails to give the statement the bite she intends.

“You want to.” Carol has known her too long. It’s one of the reasons Jess has been avoiding her.

Jess steps closer. “I need to do this…”

“Well, I guess if you _need_ to…” Carol smirks and Jess can’t tell if she’s being patronizing.

“I mean it.” And she does. Jess is here for many reasons.

It just so happens that one of those reasons is she can’t handle standing this close to Carol, anymore.

“I know you do,” Carol says and takes the few steps needed to close the distance between them. “I still miss you.”

“Why?” Jess asks and she’s never felt so pathetic. “How can you even look at me right now?” She knows how the rest of the world sees her and she doesn’t have it in her to watch Carol look at her the same way.

Carol steps forward, so close they’re sharing air, so close Jess can see the black ring around Carol’s blue eyes. Jess wants to close those last few inches until there is nothing left between them, but then Carol does it first and wraps her arms around her. Jess takes a deep breath and smells the shampoo and sweat in Carol’s hair. She always loved that smell. She liked it from the minute they met. She likes that Carol smells like she never slows down.

“Jess,” Carol says into her shoulder blade. “It wasn’t you.”

“But, I… did we?” Jess asks, knowing she doesn’t have to even complete the question she’s been avoiding asking since she returned. Maybe that’s why she didn’t want to face Carol—Carol wouldn’t have let her avoid the subject.

Carol laughs. It’s short and bitter and Jess feels it through the heavy sweatshirt she’s wearing. “Oh, I tried. When Steve and Tony started up the Avengers again and you were always in New York, I would stop by the tower, but you never gave me the time of day. I thought you were mad at me, could you believe it?”

“Huh?” The weight that’s been sitting on her shoulders since she walked through the door dissipates, but is replaced with another. “Why would I be mad at you?”

Carol tightens her hold. “I didn’t know. Maybe I did something wrong? I just thought you hated me, and none of it made any sense. I would get it if you didn’t want to be with me… but you, _no_ , I mean _she_ , didn’t even tell me what was going on.”

Jess pulls away, just enough that she can look into Carol’s eyes, and says, “I want to be with you.” Since day one, if Jess was being honest with herself.

“I should have known…” Carol whispers, her breath warm against Jess’s cheek. “I should have known it was a skrull.”

“There’s no way you could have,” Jess says, trying to reassure her and she mostly means it. There’s a part of her that almost agrees—someone _should_ have known—but it’s not Carol’s fault, and dwelling on it hurts too much, so she changes the subject. “Is that why you came here?”

Carol rolls her eyes and Jess could read the expression on her face in the dark. That’s the ‘I know what you’re thinking’ look that scares Jess so much. “No, I came here to do this-” Carol places her hand on Jess’s cheek and tilts it’s just so that they are only separated by centimeters and then millimeters and then nothing. It’s been years since they kissed, but for Jess it could have only been minutes, because there is no moment of awkwardness, nothing that speaks to all the time Jess has been in captivity.

There’s just Carol’s soft lips, lightly chapped from all the time she spends in the sky, and Jess trying to get as close as possible to them. Carol’s walking backwards and Jess follows because not would mean putting space between them.

Jessica Drew has a superpowered ability to sense the things around her, but it’s with a surprised thud that Carol tumbles over onto the bed and pulls Jess with her. It’s a clunky, creaky bed, and the springs whine under their weight, and Carol arches off the mattress, either like she wants to hear that sound again or roll her hips into Jess’s. It is probably a little of both—Carol is like that.

Carol weaves her hands through Jess’s hair, and like everything she does, it’s firm and confident, but just a touch tender. Jess is straddling her and using her elbows to keep just a tiny bit of her weight off Carol, but she only needs the right arm to do that, so her left traces a line down Carols side, feeling every thread of the soft t-shirt fabric and the dip of Carol’s hips. The pads of her fingers catch on the patch of skin between the bottom of her shirt and the top of her jeans, and with no effort, no need for an invitation, Jess slips her hand underneath and grazes the firm muscle of Carol’s stomach before inching up, ever so slowly.

They’re still kissing and they couldn’t stop if the city outside was on fire. Carol’s using her hand on the back of her head to keep her lips right where she wants them. She’s using just a little more tongue than normal, but the perfect amount of teeth and Jess moans when her bottom lip catches between them. It’s good, better than good; it’s memories and normalcy and the knowledge that Carol cannot only still look at Jess, she can hold her and kiss her just like it used to be.

Carol’s breath hitches when Jess’s hands graze the underwire of her bra, like she’s surprised the woman with her hands under her shirt had such intentions. Jess rounds her hand over Carol’s left breast and kneads into it with the heel of her hand before thumbing her nipple through the bra padding. Carols back arches, just barely noticeable but Jess has enough experience to notice what it means and she smiles in against Carol’s lips. Carol retaliates by moving her hands up Jess’s back and deftly unclasping her bra so that it hangs loosely on Jess’s shoulders. She sits up, taking Jess with her so that she straddles Carol’s lap and pulls off her shirt. Jess unfastens her bra and then throws it across the room, and without wasting any time, Carol ducks her head and pulls a nipple between her lips. Jess, who has tangled her right hand through Carol’s hair, grinds her hips forward in appreciation, and the way Carol is flicking her nipple with her tongue while gently holding it in her teeth radiates everywhere across Jess’s body. She uses her left arm to slip between the gap between Carol’s bra and her skin, and then closes Carol’s nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

Carol moans and pulls away from Jess’s nipple with a drag of teeth that makes Jess gasp. She picks Jess up—it takes no effort—and lays her down on her back. There’s a wildness in her eyes, and it makes Jess shake, makes something deep inside her hurt for all the lost time they had and all the lost time they will most likely have in front of them.

Carol pulls off her rumpled t-shirt and bra in one motion, and there is no grace in the movement, but it doesn’t need it. _You’re perfect_ , Jess thinks before reaching up grabbing her right breast and thumbing the nipple. Carol’s eyes close and her breathing gets faster, heavier; her hips absentmindedly grind down against Jess’s, and Jess grinds back, wanting to feel everything. She moves her left hand to the fly of Carols jeans and her goal is to one-handedly unbutton them, but it’s almost impossible to do with her non-dominant hand. After a few moments, Carol takes pity on her and moves Jess’s left hand to the other breast and pulls her jeans down past her ass. It should look uncomfortable, with her jeans right around her thighs, but Jess is just shallow enough to be more focused on the way her red boy-shorts panties sit right on her hips and Carol is just wonderful enough to look proud that she has Jess staring.

Jess pulls her down by her shoulders so that Carol is lying right on top of her and then uses the new position to finally push the pants low enough so that Carol can easily kick them off. Carol, who plays dirty, takes one of Jess’s nipples in her mouth right as Jess is doing it, and the whole process takes longer than necessary. She’s not complaining, Carol has always known what to do with her mouth. But Jess is not above playing dirty, either, and as soon as she can she uses a finger to slip the red cotton covering Carol’s crotch aside so that she can use another to delicately slip between her folds and rub against her clit.

“Jess…” Carol moans, “Fuck, that’s… wow. Fucking _wow_.” Jess begins to slowly press her finger back and forth with less pressure than she knows Carol needs, but enough that Carol is moaning anyway while mouthing at her nipple. She’s wet and slick, almost dripping down Jess’s hand, and Jess has always liked the way she feels and how her hips push forward trying to find more friction and pressure.

Carol’s practically doing all the work at the moment, rocking back and forth against Jess’s fingers to her own rhythm, and Jess doesn’t want that. Instead she moves her hand away and grabs the top of Carol’s ass. With as much force as she can manage with the awkward angle, she pushes Carol towards her face, trying to urge Carol to move closer to where she wants her. One of the benefits of having a long term relationship with the woman is that she complies, clearly knowing what it is that exactly Jess wants. With a wicked smile, she scoots up so that her smell is heavy in Jess’s nostrils and all Jess has to do is place her hands solidly on Carol’s hips and lift her head the half an inch she needs to be able to tongue Carol’s clit.

She starts slow, softening her tongue and broadly running it up and down. The taste of her is something forgotten that only needs to be hinted at to be remembered. It takes her back to all the times before. Nothing had ever been easy for the two of them, either alone or together, but Jess would always associate the smell and taste of Carol with moments of stolen happiness.

Carol uses her new-found freedom of movement to lean back slightly and knead one of Jess’s breasts. It makes her moan, low against Carol’s heat and where her tongue is making slow and soft circles around her clit. Carol gasps in response and rubs her thumb back and forth against Jess’s nipple, causing Jess to buck up against her. She’s over teasing Carol now, and begins to quicken her mouth, flicking her tongue over the swollen tip where she’s the most sensitive.

“Just like that…” Carol says and she’s losing her balance, Jess can feel against her ears the way Carol’s thighs are shaking. That’s exactly the response she wants, and she moves her hands up from Carol’s thighs and to her breasts, holding them firmly and pinching one nipple. Carol gasps—her breath is heavy—and begins to repeat, “yes, yes, yes, don’t stop, don’t stop.” Jess moved her mouth faster and pinches again and Carol just… topples forward, her hips staying in place but her chest pressed against the bed. Jess smiles, despite everything else she’s doing with her lips, and despite the fact that she has to take small gasps of air against Carol’s body.

Carol comes with a whispered _yes_ that still somehow rings through Jess’s ears and Jess doesn’t stop moving her tongue against Carol’s clit until Carol moans and shifts her thighs in way that makes it clear she’s done.

After a few moments laying there, Jess needs to finally take full breath of air and she wiggles out from under Carol. Carol’s on her stomach, still panting heavily and looking back at Jess over her shoulder with hazy eyes that make her look completely ravished. Jess feels pride for the first time since she was captured and then guilt for the way her thighs are sticky with arousal, for the way she bends down over Carol, wipes her soaked chin on Carol’s shoulder, and for the way she leans in to kiss her.

This out of body feeling has been happening a lot lately for her. Everything about her feels like she should be back with the Skrulls, and that the world happening outside was just a projection, just another trick to sedate her. Hunting them down was the only thing that feels real anymore. Well that, and Carol shuttering under her hands.

But despite the way her body is wound, turned on and turned up, Jess still feels like it’s not her kissing Carol, opened-mouth and messy. Or it feels like it’s her, but some sort of dream version of her. “What do you want?” Carol asks, her voice is husky, her eyes are bright.

“Just… touch me. I want to feel your hands on me,” she responds, because dreams are meant to end, but few of them are as nice as this one.

Carol slowly arches up and to the side, pushing Jess off her and onto her back next to her. “Touching is something I can do.” Carol kisses her and her hands move slowly down, lingering on Jess’s breasts and her stomach, sliding through her curls then resting over her folds. Without entering, she applies pressure with her hand and Jess moans at the indirect feeling of pleasure.

Carol takes that as the encouragement it is, and slips in two fingers. “You’re so wet,” she says into Carol’s ears before sliding the fingers down and easily pushing them inside Jess’s vagina. Jess bucks up at that—she’s always been more into penetration than Carol—and tries not to whimper when Carol removes her fingers and uses them to rub against Jess’s clit.

That’s better in it’s own way and the sensation of it radiates across her skin. “ _Yes_ ,” she breathes and it’s inarticulate and unspecific; it says none of the things she wants. Carol moves her fingers down again and then it’s three of them causing only the slightest stretch. She moves them, in and out, never fully removing them, and Jess finds that she can’t help but push into it. “ _More,_ ” she begs and moves her head to capture Carol’s lips. Carol complies, adding a fourth, and Jess moans loudly into Carol’s mouth in response.

That seems to encourage her, because Carol picks up the pace. All Jess can hear is the obscene wet sound Carol’s fingers are making over her own moans. Every so often Carol stops and rubs her clit, just enough to get her close; then she stops and continues to fuck Jess with her fingers, just enough to be perfect.

Jess can’t come like this, or at least she hasn't ever been able to before, but she still likes the way it feels so good that it doesn’t matter. Carol has moved on top of her and has somehow found the position with best leverage, and she’s using all of it to go deeper and faster, only the way Carol could. Jess’s speech is stuck on repeating _more_ , over and over again, until it loses its meaning because there’s no way there could even be any more.

Carol understands, she’s great like that, and she does it while kissing Jess like she wants to take over every sense Jess has. Jess can’t even say how long it goes on, just that it does until it feels like she’s floating away.

But at some point her brain comes back to herself and she’s fully aware that even if Carol has the stamina to never stop, Jess doesn’t. “Touch me,” she begs, and Carol’s fingers still.

She must have heard something in Jess’s voice, because she’s looking at her with confusion and worry. “Are you ok? Am I hurting you?”

Jess shakes her head, and her face is so close to Carol’s, their noses rub together. “I’m fine. Just touch my clit. Make me come,” she says and hopes it comes out sexy.

Carol just nods her head in determination and begins to rub circles around Jess’s clit. It take a little while for Jess to settle her brain down enough to really feel the orgasm building, but it sneaks in, expanding on itself, until Jess is gripping Carols arms and coming with a shout.

Carol smears her fingers against Jess’s thigh and kisses her before laying down at her side. Jess takes a few moments to catch her breath, but then she turns over and begins to fondle Carol’s breast. She gasps in response, but swats away Jess’s hand. “Not now,” she admonishes her with a playful smile.

Jess feels limp and a little dizzy. “But you can go again,” she whines.

“But it doesn’t have to be _right now_.” Carol is smiling, big and bright, and that only makes Jess want to close her eyes. “Can we just lay here?”

She knows it’s irrational, but the affection and love feels like a trap. Her mind is on the defensive and wants to find every ulterior motive Carol can have. “I have something to do here. Something important.”

“I wasn’t askin--”

“I’m not going to return, just because you show up here and--”

Carol puts a finger to her lips to shush her and it smells like Jess. “I’m not here to make you come back. With Osborne running things, you’re probably safer tracking down skrulls here than in New York.”

Jess hugs her knees to her chest. “Then why are you here?”

Carol’s face scrunches up. She looks hurt. “I missed you,” is all she says. Jess is thankful she doesn’t add _why don’t you trust me_? even if she can see it in Carol’s face.

If there was a way to take that look off of Carol’s face, Jess would do it, but all she can do is wrap one arm around Carol to bring her as close as possible. “I’m sorry,” she whispers, and for what she probably couldn’t ever vocalize. There’s so many things wrong right now, so many things that feel like they’ll never get right. “I’m trying, I promise,” she begs and it’s a promise to herself as much as it is to Carol.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Post](https://msermesth.tumblr.com/post/169505686264/fandom-stocking-fills)


End file.
